Protecting the Nest
by Psi Fi
Summary: Clint Barton discovers a family member isn't who he thought. This draws the attention of the US armed forces, who still want a super soldier serum. Loki and the Avengers must try and protect Clint. Bruce/Loki romance.
1. Fledgling

"Hey, Barton, what did you get your mom for Mother's Day?" Tony asked, standing behind his bar and shoveling ice into a glass.

"What?" Barton asked, taken aback by the question, his voice carrying through the open window.

"Your mom, Mother's Day," Tony prompted.

"Rude, Stark," Natasha interrupted, not looking up from her paperwork.

"What, he's got a mom, right? We can't all be orphans, that would just suck."

"I am not an orphan, Tony," Thor reminded him, looking up briefly from where Steve was teaching him chess.

"Okay, that's one," Tony agreed, huffing a bit. "Come on, I have six people living with me and I know hardly anything real about any of you."

"Define real," Barton instructed, coming in off the balcony.

"Something that makes you seem like people and not SHIELD employees," Tony elaborated.

Barton smirked, shrugging.

"I got her a dozen roses and an old book on herbalism."

"Okay. Cool," Tony said, pleased at getting an answer, but unsure how to continue the conversation.

"Are most of you orphans?" Thor asked, feeling sad for his teammates.

He looked around and saw from the tense, uncomfortable expressions on Steve, Tony, Natasha, and Bruce's expressions that they were. Thor shook his head, knowing there was nothing he could do or say that would be of benefit.

"Why has your mother not visited, then?" he asked Barton, knowing how much he missed Frigga, at times.

"She might," Barton answered, shrugging. "Usually, I visit her, though."

"You might want to tell us what she looks like, so I can have JARVIS let her in...just in case," Tony prompted. "Got a photo?"

"Yeah, sure," Barton agreed, shrugging.

Clint Barton left and fetched a photo of his mother from his rooms. He brought the small photo, taken only a few weeks ago, and handed it silently to Tony. Tony took it with a smile and examined the woman. He was a bit surprised. A raven haired beauty grinned at him, leaning casually against a wooden fence. She had bright blue eyes, a mischievous smile, and her curvaceous body swelled temptingly against her jeans and blouse. A slight silvering of her long, curly hair at her temples and some laugh lines around her eyes were the only indications that the woman was old enough to have a grown son.

"Damn, Hawkeye. You sure you didn't accidentally give me your girlfriend's photo?"

"Yep, I'm sure. I wouldn't let you anywhere near a photo of my girlfriend, Stark," Barton said, the tease obvious, despite his flat tone.

Thor laughed at the jest and got up, moving over to view the photograph. He was, if anything, even more curious about his team mates than Stark. They were, after all, not only near strangers, but aliens, as well. Seeing the woman in the photo, though, Thor frowned.

"Is this a jest, Clint Barton? You say this female is your mother?" Thor asked, surprise and worry apparent in his tone, making Hawkeye frown.

"Yes, for the last time, that's my mom. What of it?"

"That is Loki," Thor told him, trying to be gentle, but unwilling to hold back the truth.

Barton rolled his eyes.

"You need to work on your sense of humor, there, Thor. See, I'm pretty sure Loki is supposed to be your brother, not your sister."

"I would not jest about such an important matter, Clint. Yes, Loki is male...generally. He is, however, a powerful sorcerer and a shape-shifter. He can take a female form, when he desires," Thor explained, his voice and expression both grave.

Barton looked at his teammates, finding everyone looking between him and Thor. No one was smiling, which worried him. Surely, this was still a joke. Yeah, Thor was honest and a lousy actor, but...Barton knew his mom and thought he knew Loki well enough. There was no way they were the same person!

"Yeah, okay, he can take the appearance of a woman, but actually get pregnant and carry a kid? That can't be possible. Right?"

"Loki does not merely assume the appearance of a female. That is a lesser magic. He can become fully female, with the ability to carry a child. He has done so before, in fact."

Barton leaned against the wall, his arms crossing and his expression becoming mulish.

"Okay, he's a shape-shifter and he took the form of a woman who looked a lot like my mom. It's an understandable mistake. Black hair, blue eyes, high cheekbones, whatever. Doesn't mean my mom is Loki. That's just...no. That can't be."

"I am sorry, but I know Loki's female form quite well, older or younger in appearance. He does not change his appearance, unless disguising himself as another. This is Loki, Clint."

Clint walked forward and took the photo, his heart sinking.

"Hey!" Tony protested, wanting his friend to slow down long enough for someone to find comforting words. Barton shook his head.

"If this is Loki, then you don't want JARVIS letting him in, not that he ever asked permission before."

Barton stormed off to his rooms, slamming and locking his door. He replaced the photo carefully in its album, then grabbed his phone, dialing his mother. The phone rang for a few moments, then went to voice mail.

"Mom, I need to talk to you. It's...this is important. I showed a photo of you to some friends of mine and...well, one thought he recognized you. If you know what I mean, we need to talk. If not...look, just call okay?"

Barton disconnected the call and leaned back against the headboard of his bed. He sat, waiting for the universe to right itself and reveal the situation as a horrible joke. It didn't. Ten minutes passed, then golden light appeared in the middle of the room, before resolving into Loki. He was dressed in the leather and silk outfit he wore, when he wasn't actively fighting. Barton swallowed.

"You showed a photograph to Thor, I take it?" Loki asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah," Barton agreed, rage and pain making speech almost impossible.

If Loki had laughed or smiled, Barton would have tried to kill him, but the other man's eyes were sad, his expression grim.

"I meant to tell you, sooner or later," Loki told him. "I know too well the damage secrets can do in families, between a parent and a child."

"Damage? You wanna talk about damage., Mom," Clint snarled, leaping to his feet. "Let's talk about the damage you did, when you pulled me out of my own skull and stuffed something more to your liking inside!"

Loki drew back, his expression dismayed.

"More to my liking?" he repeated softly, shaking his head. "No. No, Clint, you misunderstand. I took your mind, temporarily, so you would not be a target of the Chitauri. I knew you would not understand my reasons for conquering the Earth, but I thought, if I kept you safe, I would have been able to explain after."

"After. You really think I would have accepted it, if you won? You think I would have been okay, with you brain-washing me, destroying my friends..."

"Do you think your friends would be alive, if I truly wanted them dead?" Loki snapped, more hurt than anger in his voice, making Clint shiver.

His mother had always sounded more upset, than angry, whenever Clint had gotten into trouble as a child. Pure anger had been rare, but his mom had wielded disappointment expertly. Clint shook his head.

"You put Phil Coulson into a coma. He's still there," he said, sounding almost conversational, but Loki knew his son well, knew the signs of vulnerability that Clint rarely hid from his mother.

"Yet, he still lives. I could have killed all of them in their sleep, at any time," Loki pointed out. "There are spells that would have ensured they never awoke."

"Nice to know. Would we have died quickly, then?"

"Clint...my son, I would never cause you permanent harm, you know me well enough, as your mother, to know that!" Loki protested, his eyes wide, but Clint shook his head.

"I don't, though, do I? I don't know the real you at all. You...it was all a lie, a disguise you adopted, a game you took too far. I don't know that any of it was real."

Loki flinched, swallowing hard, but nodding.

"I deserve that, I know. It was real, almost all of it. Maybe not the physical form, but...Clint, I am your mother. Very little of our past was a lie."

"Change."

"I beg your pardon?" Loki asked, confused.

"I want to see you turn into my mother, see you as I've always known you."

Loki hesitated only briefly, before his magic burst forth, turning him into Clint's loving mother, the woman in the photo.

"Does this make things easier?" she asked.

"No," Clint said, his voice tight. "I just needed to see it for myself, so it would be real to me."

"Clint..."

Loki stepped forward, wanting to embrace his child, but Clint stepped back, shaking his head.

"I can't trust you. I don't. Right now, I want nothing more to do with you. I'm not sure that will ever change. Kill us or fight us, whatever. We'll stop you, if we can. You're a villain and I'm a SHIELD agent. Deal with it," Clint commanded, storming out of his room.

Loki watched him go, then sat down on his child's bed. A thousand memories, of his boy growing up, of fond embraces, and of shared confidences, rushed through his mind. Gone, now. Loki remembered learning of his Jotun heritage and the grief and rage that had filled him. He suspected that what Clint was going through was worse. Misguided though Odin had been, Loki knew he had acted as a king and father, protecting his realm and his son. For all Clint knew, Loki had only been playing a game. Loki himself knew better, of course, but his son did not.

Clint was thinking that exact thing, cursing Loki for his jokes and schemes, wondering how he could have maintained the role of caring mother so thoroughly, for so long. He made his way to the common living area, almost by instinct. He noticed the others had gathered close, sitting on the couch and in chairs, in a circle. Spotting Clint, Natasha stood up, but he shook his head.

"Loki was just here. It's true. He's been pretending...Edith Barton never existed."

Thor stood and approached his nephew, draping an arm across his shoulders, and smiling encouragingly.

"Do not take this news too hard, my nephew. You have gained new family from this! Loki has many flaws and his mind has become confused and twisted, of late, but he has always been a loving parent. I do not doubt he cares for you deeply."

"Okay, stop. Don't. I don't want to hear this. You want to claim me as your nephew? Fine. You're a good guy, Thor, and I can accept that. But, don't try to defend that bastard to me."

Thor gazed deeply at Clint, then nodded, reluctantly.

"As you wish, Clint. Do not hesitate to ask anything of me, questions or aid."

"I'll let you know," Clint promised.

The moment was shattered, when Tony's cellphone rang. He listened into it, grimacing.

"Family time is over, sorry, guys. Time to suit up. Doom has unleashed some doombots on city hall."

Clint was relieved, sliding easily into the cold armor of his Hawkeye persona. He grabbed his bow and arrows, almost fleeing out the door and towards the more manageable type of trouble. The fight lasted only two hours and the debriefing less than one, but it let him burn off some of the energy and nerves caused by the day's revelations. He was calm enough, that, once he got home, he read the letter waiting for him on his bed.

Dear Clint,

I am truly sorry for the pain I have caused you. I want you to know that I do not blame you for your anger and will respect your wishes, regarding contact with you. It pains me, but I owe you far more than this request. Know, however, that I love you very much. I always have and nothing shall ever change that.

Should you change your mind and wish to speak with me, I will keep my cellphone number. I hope someday to hear from you. I know there is much for you to forgive. My future has been uncertain for some time now, since a small while before the Chitauri invasion. However, I will always be close by, should you have need of me.

Your mother, Loki

Clint set the letter down, then rested on his bed. He could hear his mother in the soft words of the letter, but it was also too easy to hear Loki in them. Clint knew he had to reconcile the two images in his mind and accept the complex reality that was Loki. He needed answers and insight. Thor came to mind, but Clint knew his uncle was almost as puzzled by Loki as he was. Clint grabbed the letter and stuck it in a drawer, then forced himself to sleep.

For the next few days, Clint concentrated on his duties as a SHIELD agent, refusing to speak with the team about Loki. He knew they were worried, but he didn't want his mind to keep going in circles. He needed distance. Fortunately, most of the team was respectful of his wishes and Tony was easy to fend off. Iron Man wasn't the type to pursue emotional issues, anyway. Clint was grateful for the time, using it to regain his equilibrium.

The silence on Loki lasted until Clint's next mission ended. He found Thor waiting in the hall, after his debriefing. The Asgardian stood, his expression serious, leaning against the wall. Clint walked over and stood close to his uncle, not needing to be told why he was there.

"I guess we need to talk," Clint said, accepting.

"We do, Clint. Will you walk with me?"

"Yeah, sure."

Thor led them outside, away from other people.

"Have you spoken to Loki, since that day?"

"No. I ordered him away. He listened."

"He is a good parent. I do not doubt that he loves you."

"Wish I could be so sure. What's wrong with him, anyway?"

"He wants revenge and to prove himself more powerful than me. He thinks this will gain him Father's favor. He has always enjoyed mischief, but was a good brother and prince. His troubles began, when he discovered he was not born of our father and mother."

"Who was he born to?"

"Our enemies, the Frost Giants. The knowledge sent his mind onto paths I do not comprehend."

"When did he find out?"

"He discovered his true parentage very shortly before sending the Destroyer to Earth."

"Not that long ago, then. I was already with SHIELD."

"Yes."

"Now, he knows what it's like to be lied to."

"I doubt he meant to lie, Clint."

"I...my mom was a wonderful person. It's hard for me to see her as Loki...to see him as capable of the care she gave me. Seriously, man, I always thought my mom was pretty awesome. My entire childhood. How the hell did he find time for all that and to be a prince on Asgard?"

"A human childhood does not last such a long time. Loki would often disappear, seeking knowledge or adventures of his own. Sometimes, he would tell of his experiences and sometimes not."

"What was he like, back then?"

"He was my brother. He enjoyed pranks and was always trying to perfect his magic...he was a good man. He was always there, when I needed him. Sadly, I think now that he would not say the same of me. I am the better warrior, but he was, then at least, the better brother. He could be very kind at times and was always very clever and witty. He could be persuasive, too. He was often called silver-tongue, because he could make words so sweet."

"Mom always used to know what to say, when I was a kid. I always counted on her. I had an okay relationship with Dad, until he died, but it was Mom I relied on. She taught me a lot. She gave me my first bow, made sure I got lessons. She. I guess I should say he did those things."

"It would matter little to Loki, which you used."

"Yeah, I kinda get that."

"I...I must confess, that is probably one of the reasons for his lies. On Asgard, his allowing a man to impregnate him would be viewed with disfavor. It is considered dishonorable," Thor admitted, ashamed. "In many ways, humans are more advanced and wiser than we are."

"A lot of humans would agree with them."

"They would be wrong, too. My brother has always struggled for acceptance. On Asgard, physical strength and prowess are much admired. The use of weapons is strongly encouraged and praised. The art of magic...is considered almost cowardly, like cheating. Intellectual arts are the pursuit of those unable to compete physically."

"Wow. Uncool. So, yeah, I can see why he's kinda pissed at you."

"Yes. It has taken me a long time and much thought to understand his anger. I remembered our time together fondly, as a time when things were right. I now understand they were right for me, perhaps, but not for him."

"Okay, he's not the devil incarnate, but he's still a danger to Earth. We're sworn to protect Earth and are SHIELD agents."

"I know, believe me. I will not hesitate to fight my brother, if he makes it necessary. Can you fight him, if you have to?"

"Yes, I can," Clint confirmed, unhesitating. "I just wish he wouldn't make it necessary."

"So do I, nephew. So do I," Thor agreed, draping his arm around Clint's shoulders and hugging briefly.

A SHIELD agent approached, nodding respectfully to the two Avengers.

"Sirs, if you don't mind, Director Fury would like to see you on the landing pad."

"We'll be right there," Clint answered, frowning.

"Are we expecting company?" Thor asked.

"I don't know. Guess we'll find out," Clint told him.

They made their way to the landing pad and found a small group of SHIELD agents waiting for them. Clint strode directly toward them, relaxed.

"Where is Director Fury?"

No one answered. Instead, there were two sharp sounds and tranquilizer darts bloomed on both Clint and Thor. Clint's eyes widened, in shocked betrayal. Thor was rapidly losing consciousness, just managing to strike the landing pad with Mjolnir, hoping the noise would bring help. Clint was out, before the reverberations ceased. 


	2. Lab Rat

Loki sat in the house where he had raised Clint, reading an ancient tome of magic. It had been weeks, since his son had ordered him away. Loki missed him terribly. They couldn't always meet in person for long periods of time, but they'd always kept in touch by phone. Not that Loki didn't have other means of keeping track of the boy and ensuring his safety.

Now, though, Loki was keeping his distance, giving his son the space he had requested. Loki turned the page of his book, tamping down on his emotions. He almost flinched, when his cellphone rang. Pulling it out eagerly, he grinned at the sight of his son's number flashing at him. He answered swiftly.

"Clint, I..."

"I'm sorry, Loki, this isn't Clint," Steve Rogers interrupted.

"What are you doing calling me on my son's phone?" Loki demanded, a flash of unease spreading through him.

"We...Loki, Clint has been missing for two weeks now. We can't find him."

"What happened?"

"We'd like you to come to Stark Tower. We'll tell you what we know, then, and hopefully make plans."

"I'll be right there," Loki promised.

True to his word, Loki appeared in Stark tower mere moments after hanging up. He found all of the Avengers, except his son, but including Director Fury, waiting for him. Loki looked towards Thor, his eyebrows raised in question. Thor found it difficult to meet his brother's gaze, unjustly blaming himself for losing his nephew.

"All right. Tell me," Loki instructed.

"We have video feed of Barton and Thor being manipulated into going to the landing pad. They thought they were meeting me. Instead, they found a bunch of fake SHIELD agents. They were both shot with tranquilizer darts. Barton was carried off, but his cell phone and Thor were left there," Fury told him.

"Who were these 'fake SHIELD agents?'"

"We only have an ID on one of them," Natasha replied. "His name is Derek Ames and he isn't with SHIELD. He's Army special forces or was. He got into trouble and disappeared. There were rumors he was recruited into a classified division and his records are sealed. We're trying to get into them, but we're being blocked."

"What sort of trouble was he in?"

"He was overly aggressive, even towards his own unit. He doesn't know when to back down."

"No ransom demands, then, no leads?"

"We've hit walls, everywhere," Natasha admitted. "It was a clean, surgical strike, so we know we're dealing with professionals. And, the degree of knowledge they had suggests they were a different branch of American armed forces."

"I need a large, shallow basin filled with clean water," Loki instructed, pointing at Tony's coffee table. "Place it there and I'll be right back."

"W-what's he doing?" Steve asked, watching Loki walk away, towards the bedrooms.

"I think my brother intends to create a scrying pool."

"Where did he go?" Natasha asked, confused.

"I needed something personal of my son's," Loki answered, returning, one of Clint's shirts in his hand.

Tony placed the requested basin on the table and the Avengers gathered round as Loki pressed the shirt flat on the bottom, completely beneath the water. Loki then cut his hand, letting the blood drip into the water. Hands glowing green, Loki placed his hands above the pool and chanted. Everyone watched as images flitted across the water, until finally resolving into a reflection of Clint Barton.

Clint was strapped down to a hospital bed, with heavy, leather restraints. One eye was heavily bruised, a cut running across its eyebrow and down to the lid. He was pale and sweating, but they could see him shivering. Covered only by a light sheet, he was naked, at least to the waist, and his shoulders were heavily striped with welts and bruises. Needle marks could clearly be seen up and down both arms. Clint was either unconscious or sleeping heavily.

Everyone looked towards Loki, but the Asgardian had eyes only for his missing child. Loki's eyes were wide with horror and pain, his mouth forming his child's name. Thor stepped forward, placing a gentle hand on his brother's shoulder. Loki's gaze flew up, but he was still stunned.

"Brother," Thor coaxed. "Where is this place?"

Loki seemed to snap out of it and held out his hand towards the basin. The scene pulled back, showing first the rest of the building, then street it was on, then resolved into a section of a military base. Armored cars drove to and from the building, but there was a furtive feel to the activity and the guards were numerous.

"That's the Picatinny Arsenal in New Jersey," Natasha told them, grimly.

"Fury, can you get us in there?" Steve asked.

"I am not waiting for some politician's permission!" Loki spat angrily. "My son is being tortured!"

"I wasn't suggesting playing political games," Steve assured him, keeping his tone even and controlled. "But, Fury knows people, people who trust him. They could make it easier for us to get to Clint."

Loki scoffed, beginning to pace back and forth, almost crackling with impatient energy.

"I don't think we should risk contacting anyone," Fury agreed with Loki, reluctantly. "If there was a leak, they might move Barton and he doesn't look like he can afford that."

"Yeah, I say we keep this to ourselves, but we still need a plan," Tony chipped in. "How are we gonna get in there, without them retaliating against Legolas?"

"More, how are we going to keep this from happening again, once we have him?" Thor asked.

"Once we have Barton back, I can get with the right people and make sure this is stopped," Fury said, impatiently. "Our first priority is getting Barton back. In one piece!"

"Agent Romanov, Thor, Dr. Banner, and I can form a ground team. Director Fury, Captain Rogers and Stark can give us cover from the air, with any pilots or fighters you can trust," Loki instructed, his eyes still on the scrying pool.

"The moment we fly into their airspace, we're a target," Natasha reminded him.

"Only if they see us," Loki contradicted, grinning.

"They'll see us. They're professionals," Fury said pointedly.

"Are they now?" Loki asked, waving a hand in the air.

"Hey, where did everyone go?" Tony yelped.

"I'm still right where I was," Steve answered, confused. "Where did you go, Tony?"

"I didn't go anywhere!"

"Brother, make us all visible again," Thor ordered, but there was an edge of humor to his voice.

Loki complied, smirking.

"I think I can get us to the building unseen," he assured them.

"Can you stop with the pranks already?" Fury asked, irritably. "We need to act as a unit and your little jokes are not helping."

"I was merely demonstrating my ability, so you would know it can be relied on," Loki protested, innocently.

"He is stressed, Fury. I think we can take a few jests at our expense, if they calm him."

"I am calm," Loki snapped.

"Yes, Loki," Thor agreed. "So, we are set? I think we need to make haste."

"Give me five minutes to get us a Quinjet," Fury ordered, taking out his phone.

Loki waited impatiently, his clothes transforming into his full suit of armor. Thor watched him, sadly, envying his brother's way with words. He wanted to offer comfort and distraction, but Thor was well aware that his language was clumsy and often irritating.

"Stop staring at me, Thor," Loki ordered, his voice low. "I don't want your pity or anything else. I want only to rescue my son."

"Do you know what is most difficult about the rift between us, Loki?" Thor asked sadly.

"Oh, do enlighten me!" Loki offered, sarcastically. "What is so terrible for the mighty Thor?"

Thor ignored the taunt, just smiled fondly.

"If our situations were reversed, if I had discovered I was of Jotunheim, or ever felt slighted...you would know exactly what to say to give me comfort and heal those wounds. I envy you that. I have no idea how to help you and that hurts me more than any other wound you could give."

Loki looked stunned, his expression becoming soft, but then shook his head violently.

"Just help me save my son. I've no wish to discuss this."

"As you say, brother," Thor conceded.

"Guys, transport is here," Stark interrupted, nodding towards the balcony.

The Avengers and their guest filed out, entering the jet. Loki sat down towards the back, but the others crowded in next to him, as if he were one of them. Fury sat towards the center of the group.

"Okay. The Quinjet is going to set us at the back of the building. Stark is going to man the roof. Loki, I can assume that locked doors will not be a problem, yes?"

Loki nodded, silently, barely looking at the others.

"Good. We'll want to do this as quickly and quietly as we can, until we get near Barton's room."

"I didn't have my glasses; what floor is he on?" Banner asked.

"He's on the third floor in the east wing, room 309," Loki provided, quietly.

"Right," Banner acknowledged. "I assume you don't want me to let the other guy out, until we get to that floor."

"That would be best, yes," Loki agreed.

"All right. Anyone we see, take them out as quickly and quietly as possible. Spare anyone you can, but...we'll do what me must. I know these are American soldiers, but remember they're acting outside proper channels, committing crimes against one of our own," Fury reminded them.

Everyone nodded, their expressions grim, but determined.

"We land in five minutes. Get ready."

Loki's invisibility spell kept them undetected, until the ground team exited the Quinjet. Loki used his magic to open the back door, circumventing the alarm. Loki led the Avengers through the hallways, moving unerringly towards the staircase. They encountered no one on the first and second floors.

"Where is everyone? This place seemed swarmed, in the scrying glass," Natasha whispered.

"Don't look a gift horse in the mouth," Bruce advised, wryly.

"There could be a time element. It's night, right now, and it was day in the scrying," Loki pointed out.

"Or this could be a trap," Natasha argued.

"If it is, my son's captors will find the trap turned back on them," Loki promised.

"I'm just saying, don't get relaxed," Natasha advised, as they reached the top of the staircase and the third floor.

"That is excellent advise, Agent Romanov," a loud voice declared.

Standing in the middle of the hallway, just in front of room 309, was a squad of soldiers. Half were kneeling, with weapons already aimed. The rest had sidearms focused on the intruders. Behind them, stood a man in a lab coat. Loki grinned.

"We knew the Avengers would come for their own eventually. I am Dr. Jeffers. I'm in charge here."

"You were in charge here," Loki corrected. "We're taking over."

"Open fire," Jeffers ordered and the soldiers obeyed.

Banner instantly transformed into the Hulk, stepping in front of the others.

"Bruce, can you get me closer?" Natasha asked.

Obeying, the Hulk moved towards the squad, even as Thor and Loki rushed forward. Loki sent blasts of magic at the soldiers, making them scatter. They tried to hold their ground, but the Avengers reached them safely and the skirmish became hand to hand. Loki left the fight, eager to get to his son, but room 309 proved to be empty. Loki heard the Hulk roar and it seemed to echo his own anguish.

"They've moved Clint! Don't let them call for reinforcements," Loki commanded.

Loki turned and began walking the hallway, using his magic to shatter open any closed doors. He only hoped his son was nearby. Ten doors later, Loki found Clint. He was in a similar room, but this one had a drain in the middle of the floor and a generator in one corner. Loki swallowed hard. Clint was still unconscious, but he looked even paler. It was obvious, up close, that he had lost weight, during his captivity.

Loki moved forward, determined to release his son, but the mass of tubes and wires confused him. Earth medicine was far different from that of Asgard. He started to remove a tube, but blood welled up from it and Loki replaced it, using Clint's sheet as a bandage. An unfamiliar fluttery feeling upset Loki's stomach. He needed Dr. Banner, but could still hear the Hulk raging.

Running back to the others, Loki saw that they were winning, but slowly. He rushed up, swatting away soldiers who tried to engage him.

"Dr. Banner!" Loki shouted, trying to get the Hulk's attention.

He succeeded. The Hulk rounded on Loki and bellowed his anger, the sound powerful enough to stagger a nearby soldier. Loki stopped, eyes wide, remembering too well, what it felt like to be at the Hulk's mercy. He spread his hands in a gesture of peace.

"Please. I've found Clint. I need you to calm down. There are too many tubes and wires and I am not familiar with Midgardian medicines. Please, I need your help...also, Thor, could you please grab Jeffers, before he can reach Clint?"

Jeffers had started moving silently down the hallway, hoping to get to Barton, before Loki could succeed in calming the Hulk and gaining assistance. Thor rushed Jeffers and through him down the hallway in the opposite direction, knocking him unconscious. Hulk brushed away the nearby soldiers, nodding at Loki, who beckoned him back towards Clint.

Outside the door to Clint's room, the Hulk leaned against the wall, his breathing evening out. Loki waited, striving for patience, while Banner reemerged from the bulk of his other guy. Loki eyed the doctor in some amusement. He looked oddly appealing, standing in ripped jeans, with the torn remains of his shirt hanging from his shoulders, endearingly embarrassed.

"He's in here," Loki said, before turning and entering the room.

Dr. Banner followed Loki inside and sighed in disappointment at humanity. Swiftly, but carefully, he began disengaging Clint from the equipment, making sure none of it was actually helpful. The only thing that remotely qualified was the IV, but Banner didn't trust it not to be drugged, so he removed that as well. It only took a few minutes, then Clint was ready to be moved.

"Is there a stretcher?" Loki asked, opening a few cabinets and the closet.

"I don't think we should risk a stretcher. Let's just wheel the bed out to the Quinjet," Bruce advised.

Loki nodded, grabbing some blankets he'd found and draping them over his son. Together, they wheeled the unconscious man out and down the hall, having to push aside fallen soldiers. The rest of the ground team had overpowered the squad, locking the remaining members into a room. Thor took one end of the bed and he and Loki managed to swiftly convey Clint to the ground floor, Natasha and Bruce close behind.

They left the building, only to discover an aerial battle being waged. Loki snarled and sent a deadly burst of magic towards one of the helicopters swarming around. Thor followed his brother's suit, calling lightening and sending it in a violent burst towards the attacking soldiers. No one protested. For them, this was personal, a matter of defending family. The Avengers gathered around Clint, determined to let nothing near them.

The Quinjet lowered, opening its hatch and Loki pushed Clint aboard, where Fury helped him secure the bed. Tony came over and winced at the sight of his friend.

"What the devil did they do to him?"

"Everything they could think of it seems."

"I managed to grab some paperwork Jeffers had laying out," Bruce said, coming aboard with the others. "He's also got a medical chart attached to the bed. Sloppy, considering what he was doing."

"We're good to go. Loki, make us invisible again, please," Fury instructed. "Most of the guys in those helicopters probably weren't directly involved."

Loki nodded, reinstating the invisibility spell.

"Where are we going?" he asked. "Who is going to heal him?"

"I am," Banner asserted. "Director Fury, can we trust headquarters to keep him safe?"

"Headquarters is under my direct command, unless the Council orders otherwise, which it won't," Fury assured them. "Even if we have an information leak, he, she, or they won't be able to take out the loyal agents there. He'll have plenty of protection."

Loki nodded.

"I'm staying with him, until he is healed enough to send me away."

"Loki," Thor started, but stopped, when Loki glared at him.

"Do not put words in his mouth, Thor. You do not know what his wishes will be."

"Nor do you."

"Then, we shall see, when he awakens."

Loki turned his attention back to Clint. He was horribly still, his breathing shallow. Bruce stood on the other side of Clint's bed, taking his temperature and feeling his pulse, trying to determine as much as he could of his condition. Loki cast healing spells on his boy, but only a few seemed to help and only slightly. Something was in the way and Loki suspected his son was heavily drugged.

"I'll start toxicology tests, as soon as we get him stabilized," Bruce informed everyone. "We need to know exactly what he's been given, before we try to treat him."

Loki nodded, reluctantly, but understanding the wisdom of Bruce's plan. He knew, from his practice with sorcery, how damaging impatience could be. He would do nothing more to risk his child.

"Just help him get better. I've done what I can. He's dependent on you, now, Dr. Banner."

"Is that going to be a problem for you? I know you don't have a high opinion of me."

Loki smiled, shaking his head.

"Don't take my previous insults too seriously, Dr. Banner. I was trying to manipulate you and your friends. Besides, I rarely give my true opinions to my...opponents," Loki advised. "I'm quite comfortable with you as my son's doctor. I would be far less pleased with a complete stranger."

Banner was surprised, but nodded, a bit relieved. The next couple of hours were busy as he got Clint settled into a room and took as many tests as he could. Bruce made sure that Loki was given a comfortable chair, suspecting the Asgardian planned on remaining right next to Clint, as much as he could. Bruce proved correct in that assumption. Loki even slept in the chair, shape-shifting into forms that could sleep in the chair comfortably. 


	3. Wounded Bird

Loki was curled up in the form of a black cat, when Banner came in with the toxicology report. Bruce looked at the small animal with a wry smile. He had to firmly fight the urge to reach over and stroke Loki's ears. Fortunately, self preservation, and the serious news he brought, won out over the strange impulse.

"Loki! Loki, wake up, I have news," Bruce prompted.

Loki awoke, stretching, before assuming his own form. He raised his eyebrows inquiringly.

"What have you learned?"

"Well, there's good news and bad. The good news is that they didn't give Clint anything that is untreatable or decidedly fatal. Unfortunately, that's the best that can be said. I have no way of knowing how long Clint will remain unconscious. The drugs given to him are not the only problem. Your...well, he was going through a hard time and then there's the torture to consider."

Loki looked away, considering what had caused his son stress.

"So, he's locked himself away, retreated, is that what you are saying?" Loki asked.

"He needs time to rest and heal. Staying unconscious allows him to do that, both mentally and physically," Banner explained, trying to make the news more positive. "He could come to at almost any time. His body is breaking down the drugs given to him."

"They'll have no permanent effect on him?" Loki asked, not bothering to hide his worry. "They were trying to create a super soldier serum, were they not?"

"They were. Uh. Dr. Jeffers seems, from his notes, to be a competent doctor and researcher, but...no more than that. He wasn't even close to creating anything extraordinary, as he seems to believe. The drugs were little better than very powerful steroids."

"I see," Loki responded, rage and relief both evident in his voice.

"I know it seems like Clint went through a lot over nothing, but...this is actually good news, in the long run, for the sake of his health."

"Well. Thank goodness, then. It'd be a real pity, if one man lost his health, but gave us a serum to create better and stronger soldiers. Much better he wind up in the hospital for nothing," a dry, bitter voice announced.

Banner stiffened. A tall man, with short white hair and thick mustache walked toward Loki, casually shoving his shoulder into Banner's back and making the Doctor stumble. Loki's eyes narrowed.

"I care nothing for your fruitless search for so-called super soldiers. A true warrior does not need drugs to perform great feats."

"What do you know about being a warrior?" Ross mocked. "You spend your time coming to Earth to birth kids and using magic to play childish pranks, from what I've heard."

"Oh, this is going to be good," Bruce muttered, smiling tightly.

Banner moved out of the way, going to hover protectively over his patient. Loki smiled at him approvingly, his clothes transforming into his full armor. He seemed to tower in the small room.

"I am Loki, prince of Asgard and I know everything about it. I ask again, who are you?"

"This is General Ross, of the U.S. Army," Banner told Loki, with strained calm.

"I'm representing the Army in the investigation into the events surrounding the tests done on Agent Barton. I've also been instructed to work with Dr. Banner," Ross explained distastefully. "The testing was done, no matter how illegally. I'm hoping to convince Banner to let some of my own doctors look at him."

"No," Loki stated, firmly.

"No?" Ross repeated, his tone full of belligerent surprise.

"No doctors, except Dr. Banner and those under him, are gaining access to my son."

"That's not your call to make," Ross snapped, his face red with anger.

"Is it not? Do you want to know what I can do to anyone who tries? I could burn your heart out in your chest, where you stand, General Ross. Do not tempt me."

"Is that how warriors fight on Asgard?" Ross sneered.

"No, that is how a mother defends a child," Loki corrected. "If you want to contest with me, as a warrior, I'll be glad to spar with you or any champion you care to name."

"I might take you up on that, eventually. For now, we have work to do, while you mother hen your boy. Dr. Banner, Director Fury has, at least, ordered that you give me copies of Agent Barton's medical records and access to Dr. Jeffers's notes."

"I'll have copies made for you," Banner agreed, mildly, while Ross glared at him.

"Staying calm, Banner? Nothing has changed," Ross fumed.

"No, nothing has," Banner said, smiling slightly. "You'd think the Army would learn, but it doesn't look that way."

"You betrayed the Army and your country, keeping the creature from us," Ross snarled. "You should be in our custody. You're property, Banner, and someday..."

"Enough!" Loki interrupted, angrily. "Dr. Banner has helped save my son's life. I will not sit idly by, while you threaten him."

"Why? Is he your kid, too?" Ross sneered.

"He's my son's friend and his physician."

"For now, I'll settle for the information I've been granted."

"I'll be right back," Banner muttered, going to retrieve the requested files.

Loki watched him leave, frowning lightly. The doctor had provided diligent care for Clint, over the past few days. Loki owed him a debt, something he understood well, despite appearances. He found himself beginning to like the tortured scientist.

"You'll never be able to replicate the creature, to find one you can control," he told Ross.

"Won't I?" Ross asked, stubbornly.

"No. It wasn't merely the right combination of radiation and drugs. It was the right person."

"Banner is the right person?" Ross scoffed, indignantly.

"Yes. I could explain, but you wouldn't understand. You humans have such quaint ideas about magic, science, and fate. Banner is beyond you."

"It's not over, until it's over," Ross said, with grim optimism.

"It was over a long time ago and certainly once Banner joined the Avengers."

"The Avengers are a SHIELD unit and subject to the orders of the World Security Council."

Loki grinned.

"Oh, I think the Council will see things my way."

"Why is that?" Ross asked, suspiciously.

"Hmph," Loki chuckled. "I'm not called Loki Silver-tongue for nothing, General."

"Oh, I'm sure," Ross agreed, ironically.

Dr. Banner returned and handed two files to Ross.

"Those are the notes and Barton's medical charts," he told Ross briefly.

"Thank you for your cooperation, Dr. Banner," Ross said, dryly. "A pity you won't make a habit of it."

"Funny, I didn't think you knew that word, pity," Bruce answered, agreeably. "I'd say you're welcome, but I don't want to set a bad precedent."

Loki smirked, internally applauding the Avenger. Ross glared at both of them, before silently storming out. Loki stared after him, sensing unfinished business.

"Dr. Banner, will you bring Thor to me, please?"

Banner looked at Loki in surprise. So far, the brothers had tiptoed around each other, keeping their exchanges distant and polite. Banner knew Thor had been trying to respect his brother's wishes and assumed that Loki was being polite only for Clint's sake. Still, he nodded, willing to be helpful.

"Sure. Just give me a few minutes," Banner agreed.

"Thank you."

Thor came in a few minutes later, looking puzzled, but pleased.

"You wished to see me, Brother?"

"Yes, well, I need to speak with you, at least. Are you aware of General Ross being here and trying to make claims on both your friend and your nephew?"

Thor shifted, uncomfortably.

"Yes. I have spoken with Fury on this matter, but he answers to a council. Ross wanted to be allowed to send in his own doctors and take custody of Bruce," Thor explained, shooting his fellow Avenger an apologetic look. Bruce just shrugged, looking away, but his expression was forgiving. "Fury convinced them to approve only an exchange of documents."

"For now, yes, but this general must have powerful friends, to come even this far. What if the Council or Fury has a change of heart?" Loki demanded.

"Fury would not do that," Thor protested. "He is our director and it is in his interests to keep us safe."

"As ever, you are far too trusting," Loki snapped. "I want you to guard Clint. I will speak with Fury, myself."

Bruce and Thor exchanged a worried glance, but Thor nodded.

"If that is your wish, brother. I hope you are successful, but I would recommend not antagonizing Fury."

"I'll keep that in mind," Loki promised, dryly, striding towards the door, where he turned back. "Do not leave his side, for anything."

"I won't, Loki," Thor assured him.

Loki nodded, turning back and leaving, heading for Fury's office. Using magic, he changed his clothes from armor to the court clothing of Asgard. He wore leather trousers and a dark green, long coat, over a green silk tunic, embroidered in gold thread. Loki found the director inside, sitting at his desk. Fury looked up at Loki's entrance and sat back, his expression sardonic.

"It's traditional on Earth to knock on a closed door to someone's office. Then, you wait for them to answer and go in after they say it's okay."

"It's traditional on Asgard for a leader of warriors to protect those under his command," Loki responded.

"Yeah, I figured I'd be hearing from you about Ross. He complained about you."

"I'm not interested in his whining. I'm interested in the well being of my son."

"So am I, but I answer to others and they think Ross could prove useful, if given a little leeway. I'm keeping the council from giving Ross direct access to your son and Dr. Banner. For now, that's the most we can hope for."

"For now is the worrisome part. What if they decide later that Ross should be allowed to have custody of them?"

"Them?"

Loki shrugged.

"Ross wants both my son and Dr. Banner. Keeping him from one protects the other; giving him one puts the other at greater risk."

"What exactly do you want me to do?"

"Nothing. I want you to allow me to speak with your council."

"What do you think you can say that I didn't?" Fury asked, a bit offended, but curious, too.

"I think there are some...political ramifications that they may not have looked at closely enough."

Fury considered that. He knew a bit about Asgard, from Thor, but only a few, bare facts. So far, Thor was their contact with Asgard, the only source of diplomacy with that far realm. Loki was, or could be, another. Fury admitted to himself that the truth of Asgard and Thor seemed, at times, to be largely theoretical or academic to the Council, something that existed only on paper.

"All right. Come with me," Fury agreed.

Loki grinned and followed the Director to a small communication suite, set up in a circle with a number of screens. Fury issued a code into a computer and a different individual appeared on each screen, their faces out of view. Loki smiled, hearing the round of indrawn breaths and gasps that heralded his appearance.

"What is the meaning of this, Director Fury?" a male demanded.

"Council, I would like to introduce you to Loki, of Asgard," Fury told them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, greetings. I thank you for your presence. I asked Director Fury to grant me an audience with you. As a prince of Asgard, I felt you would not object to meeting with me."

"What is this meeting about?"

"I wish to speak with you concerning General Ross and his attempts to gain access to my son," Loki explained, his voice polite and almost respectful.

"We have already reached our decision on that issue," a female declared. "Allowing General Ross and his doctor's access to medical files does not endanger either of the Avengers."

"It violates their privacy," Loki argued. "It also sets a dangerous precedent. After all, a small cooperation can lead to larger ones. Can you assure me that my son will be kept safe from Ross and his pursuits, in the future?"

"What assurances do you want?" the councilman asked.

"I want you to deny Ross any access to my son, and by extension Dr. Banner, that I or Thor do not personally agree to."

"That is absurd!" the councilwoman protested.

"Is it?" Loki asked silkily. "Need I remind this council that Thor, I, and my son are all not only citizens of Asgard, but her reigning princes?"

"Barton is of Earth," the councilwoman pointed out, but uncertainly.

"Yes, but I presented him to Odin and the Asgardian court on his sixth birthday. He was accepted and acknowledged as my issue. He is a full prince in our royal court."

"Asgard is very far away and you are not on the best of terms with your people, from what we know."

"Perhaps, but know this: anything I have done, so far, was only play. After all, with my son on your team, I was limited in the damage I could do. Fury will tell you how easily I found my son, using magic. I can find you, as well. Make no mistake, ladies and gentlemen. There is nothing I would not do to ensure my child's safety. Thor might even join me, given that Clint is his nephew."

"You dare to threaten us? You are surrounded by SHIELD agents," the Councilman countered, angrily.

"I prefer to think of it as underlining some relevant truths. Let me sweeten the idea for you, though. I'll owe you a debt and you will have proven to Thor that you are loyal and trustworthy. He will look on you not only as a ruling body, but as friends," Loki offered, his tone becoming sweet and coaxing.

The Council remained silent, each of them considering the implications of Loki claims. Allowing liberties with a human Avenger was one thing, but attacking a foreign prince was another. They did not want a war with Asgard or even just Thor and Loki. Loki was dangerous enough, but they knew Thor from Fury's reports. Thor was extremely protective of his friends and family. Even his fights with Loki proved this to be true. Thor never did anything that would permanently harm the other Asgardian.

"We agree to your conditions. Ross will be ordered to back down, for the sake of our relationship with Asgard," the Council decreed.

"Thank you for your time and patience, ladies and gentlemen," Loki acknowledged, giving a princely bow. "It has been an honor to be allowed to speak with you."

"Good day, Prince Loki," the councilman acknowledged.

Fury led Loki out of the council room, breathing a silent sigh of relief. Things had gone better, than he had expected. Loki himself looked calm and under control. Fury had heard Loki referred to as Silver-tongue, but the princely man next to him seemed far different from the maniac who had waged war on the Earth. Fury just hoped that lasted. He knew Clint Barton and knew, sooner or later, the boy would reconcile with his mother.

Clint Barton was dreaming of his mother and of his eighth birthday. The dream was more memory than anything. In his dream, Clint was small again and rushing down the stairs to breakfast. He could smell waffles and strawberry syrup, his favorites! He didn't notice that one of his shoe laces had come undone. As he reached the second to last step, Clint tripped, falling and banging into a decorative table at the base of the stairs.

Clint watched in horror as his grandmother's cuckoo clock, ticking steadily, fell from the table and hit the floor with a loud clunk. It was only a quarter past eight, but the bird, a bright blue jay, popped out, losing one of it's eyes. The clocked stopped and Clint, smarting from the fall and sad for the cuckoo bird, began to cry.

"Clint!" a voice called from the kitchen, followed by footsteps.

In reality, the voice and footsteps had become the comforting presence of the lovely Edith Barton, her soft, but strong, arms lifting her son to his feet, so she could examine him for injuries. The clock had been all but ignored. The sequence of events was the same in Clint's dream, but the curvaceous Edith Barton was replaced by the masculine and angular Loki. He wore Edith Barton's style of clothing, jeans and a dark green dress shirt. Loki held his small son close.

"Are you all right, my fledgling?" he asked.

"Yes, Mommy," Clint sniffled. Part of him wanted to protest, realizing something was wrong, but he was too caught up in the dream and his memories. "No. I broke Grammy's cuckoo clock!"

Loki stood up, lifting the boy into the air. Even at this young age, Clint loved heights.

"Oh, I think I can fix it. I'm just glad you're not hurt," Loki replied, his voice calm, even kind. "What happened?"

"I tripped, Mommy," Clint answered, holding up his foot, with the dangling shoelaces.

"Did you fall on the stairs?" Loki asked, concerned.

Even in his dream, Clint paused to take note of that expression, so full of love and caring.

"I was at the bottom," Clint answered.

Loki kissed his son's cheek, setting him down, then picked up the clock and set it back on the table. Kneeling down, he retied Clint's shoes, double knotting them.

"There. Best double knot them, if they're going to come undone, all right?"

"Yes, Mommy. Can you really fix Grammy's clock?"

"Well, why don't you go eat your waffles and I'll give it a try, yes?" Loki smiled.

Waffles! Clint had almost forgotten the special breakfast waiting for him. He nodded eagerly and ran off for the kitchen, listening to (Loki's) his mother's laughter. Later, he would find the clock, ticking steadily on the small table, completely whole and undamaged. Clint thought his mother was the most clever (man) woman in the world.

The dream faded and Clint's eyes fluttered open. Loki stood at the end of his bed, talking with Thor. Clint blinked, wondering if the image was part of his dream, but they still stood there. Loki looked determined and a bit fierce, but they didn't seem to be fighting. Thor looked relieved and a bit proud.

"Mom?" Clint croaked out.

Clint immediately had Loki's full attention. Loki strode over to Clint and instinctively ran a hand across his hair.

"Clint," Loki murmured, then ran out of words, simply hovering over his child.

"Thirsty," Clint pointed out.

Smiling, Loki grabbed a nearby cup and ran some water. He helped Clint to sit up, placing the cup against his lips. Clint sipped the water slowly, forcing himself to not gulp the liquid. When the cup was empty, he leaned back in his bed. Thor left to fetch Bruce, who had gone to eat lunch, in Loki's absence.

"How long was I out?"

"A few days. It's Wednesday, now."

"Jeffers. Was he caught?"

"Yes, he's in custody."

"Good. They'll have to debrief me."

"That can wait until you are rested," Loki stated, firmly, then recalled his promise to leave, if his son insisted. Clint stared hard at Loki, who prepared himself for being ordered away.

"You used magic to fix the clock."

Loki blinked, surprised and confused.

"Pardon?"

"When I was eight, I tripped and broke Grammy's cuckoo clock. Always wondered how you managed to fix the damn thing," Clint explained, weakly.

Loki recalled the event and laughed.

"Well, I wasn't going to let some souvenir ruin your birthday. I mean, it was a pretty clock, but not that important. You were finally getting over your dad's death," Loki recalled, a touch sadly.

"Yeah, I..." Clint began, before coughing a bit.

Loki fetched him more water, helping him drink, while admonishing, "You shouldn't be talking so much. You were badly injured."

"Yeah, well," Clint agreed, "still pissed at you. Gonna have to talk sometime."

"I know. Later, when you've had time to heal."

Clint nodded, leaning back, already half asleep. 


	4. Comeuppance

"Well, isn't that touching," Ross drawled, standing in the doorway, fuming.

"I'm glad you think so," Loki responded, smiling. "Was there something you wanted?

Ross strode over and grabbed Loki, one hand going for his throat.

"You think you've won, don't you? I just got orders to back off of your brat and Banner. Let me tell you something, you little bastard. I don't give up. My first priority will always be my country and it's army. This is not over!"

Loki broke away, sending Ross staggering back a bit.

"Why, General, that sounds like a challenge! So, do you agree to a sparring match? Non-deadly weapons, even straight fisticuffs, only?"

"Does your magic qualify as non-deadly," Ross sneered.

"Oh, no! No magic allowed," Loki promised, grinning.

"You're on," Ross vowed. "Meet me in the sparring room in one hour. That oughta be enough time for you to find a baby-sitter for the little princeling."

Loki smiled blandly; he would get his revenge during the match.

"I'll be there, General. I look forward to it."

Loki left Clint with Thor once again, before heading to the gymnasium. He found the sparring room easily...a crowd was gathering, spilling out into the hallway. Natasha Romanov and Steve Rogers stood on the sidelines. They surprised Loki by giving him respectful nods, showing support for what he was doing, if not for himself. Loki nodded back, grateful for their presence.

Loki took his place in front of Ross, his eyes full of challenge. Director Fury stepped forward.

"I'm refereeing this match, gentlemen. Ross has informed me this is hand to hand, with no weapons, no magic, and no deadly force. That's agreed?"

"Yes, those are the terms," Loki agreed, politely.

"All right, then. If I call halt, you halt. Go!" Fury ordered, getting swiftly out of the way.

Ross immediately moved forward, his fist plowing towards Loki's jaw in a tight, controlled punch. Loki grinned, grabbing Ross' wrist and using the momentum to shove the general back. Loki followed swiftly, landing punches directly on the general's sides, though keeping the blows within human norms of speed. Ross grunted, but stepped into the blows, managing to sweep Loki across his shoulders and fling him to the ground.

Loki rolled across the floor, coming immediately to his feet and resuming a fighting stance. Ross approached and they circled each other warily, feinting back and forth. Loki darted forward, managing to feint left and deliver a hard blow to Ross' jaw, though it cost him a blow to his gut. Loki laughed breathlessly, using the doubled up position to tackle Ross to the ground.

Ross growled, trying to pin the slippery prince of Asgard, but Loki seemed almost serpentine, twisting and twitching away. Loki successfully used his legs to attack, delivering a round house blow to Ross' temple, splitting the skin. Ross snarled, landing heavily on the ground next to Loki. He got to his knees, grabbed Loki's arm, and attempted to twist it behind Loki's back.

Loki managed to leap to his feet, twisting around to face Ross. He grinned and drove a knee into the general's chest, knocking him onto his back. Ross rolled to his knees again, then sprang up, catching Loki in his midriff. Loki's head hit the floor with a harsh thud, making several agents wince. He tried to grab Ross around his shoulders, but the aging general could still move quickly, when needed. Ross drew up and managed to pin Loki, with a knee on his torso.

Loki reached up to slam his hands into Ross's face, but a flash of metal caught his eye. Ross thrust with a blade, an Asgardian blade, intending to drive it into Loki's heart. Loki had been holding back, but now he used his full strength and twisted to the side. Fortunately, the movement shifted the general's aim and twisted the knife sideways, away from the vital organs. The blade dug deep into Loki's side, making him give a surprised cry of pain. Bright red blood welled up from the wound. Earth metal did him very little damage, but this knife had wounded Loki.

Fury stepped forward, coming to Loki's aid, but Ross waved the knife at him, snarling.

"Get back. Do you even know what this fight is about? This man is an alien! He came here and he birthed some spawn, a killer, who could be used to help us, used to make this country stronger! Instead, we're pandering to Loki. Loki! I've spent my whole life defending this country. My whole life! Now, this twisted monster is daring to give me orders and keep me from my duty!" Ross raved.

Ross raised the knife again, intending to finish Loki. An arrow sailed through the room, landing in Ross' shoulder, knocking him backwards. He screamed and looked where the arrow had come from. Clint stood in the doorway, next to Thor and Natasha. Thor looked at Loki, at the blood on his brother, and began walking forward, his expression murderous. Natasha grabbed his arm, shaking her head in warning, when he glared down at her.

"Back down, General," Clint rasped, his weakness evident, but his aim unswerving.

"Clint, you shouldn't be out of bed," Loki wheezed, laughing a bit.

"Sir?" Clint directed at Fury, asking permission for a kill shot.

Fury nodded.

Ross switched the blade to his other hand, his expression determined and mad with hate.

"Look at all of you. You coddle monsters and ignore those who serve you. I'm a soldier in the U.S. Army! I follow orders. I protect your families. What has this man done, except destroy lives and stand in the way of what's necessary, what is right? Banner and that boy are just spawn, monsters who should be used for the greater good!"

"Monsters or not, that's my mother and I'll kill you, if you don't get away from him," Clint warned.

Ross raised the knife, preparing to hurl it at Loki and Fury nodded again. Clint Lokison let another arrow loose, this time sending it directly into Ross' eye. There were some gasps, but no signs of disapproval. Ross had been armed and warned. Thor strode forward, lifting and cradling Loki.

"Brother..." he began helplessly, irritated by his brother's laughter.

"Oh, don't worry so much, Thor," Loki advised. "I'll heal."

"Yeah, that really isn't funny," Clint responded, kneeling next to him. "Bet that hurts."

"Well, yes, I am a bit uncomfortable," Loki agreed, smiling.

"Let's see, if we can do something about that," Bruce offered. "Thor, can you bring him to the med bay? Come on, Clint, you aren't released yet, either."

Ignoring Loki's protests, Thor lifted him up, carrying him like a child, and followed Banner..

"I may be a mother, but I'm not some swooning maiden," Loki complained.

Clint staggered behind.

"How are you even hurt?" he asked. "I've seen you take bullets and heal up immediately."

"The knife was of Asgard," Loki explained.

"WHAT?" Thor shouted, regardless of the proximity of Loki's ear.

Despite his injury, Loki smacked Thor hard in the back of the head.

"Ow, Brother!" Thor protested, but his voice was quieter.

"I recognized the blade as Sif's. She must have lost it in the battle with the Destroyer. The general no doubt stole it from SHIELD's vaults," Loki explained, weakly.

"He wouldn't have access," Clint denied.

"I'm sure there are plenty who agree with him and who would be willing to aid him in killing my brother," Thor mused, angrily.

"Yeah, there might be," Clint acknowledged. SHIELD agents had a high rate of intense loyalty, but they were human and Loki had killed a lot of their friends.

Silence reigned, as they reached the medical bay. Banner stopped one door shy of Clint's room.

"Place your brother in here, Thor, then, if you don't mind, please see that Clint gets back to bed," Banner instructed, seeing that Clint was swiftly becoming exhausted, now that his adrenaline was fading.

"Of course, Bruce," Thor acknowledged, setting Loki carefully on the bed inside. Thor then gently grabbed the back of Loki's neck, pressing their foreheads together.

"Be well, brother. I'll come see you soon."

"Stay with Clint and you'll see me soon enough," Loki countered, though he didn't pull away and rested a hand lightly on Thor's arm.

Thor gave a small smile, shaking his head, before turning to assist his nephew, who was slumped in the doorway.

"You might want to get some rest yourself," Clint observed, a note of concern in his voice. "You're losing a lot of blood."

Loki waved his hand negligently.

"It's a flesh wound only. Dr. Banner will have it repaired swiftly enough."

As soon as Thor and Clint were gone, Loki magically stripped down to his waist, revealing the ugly damage done by the knife. There was some tearing, in addition to the stab wound, from where Loki had moved. Bruce cleaned the wound, carefully, while Loki looked on, a small smile on his face.

"Do you know anything about Earth anesthetics?" Bruce asked. "I'm not sure which will work on you or if your biology is different enough that they could harm you."

"I'm using magic to keep the pain at bay. It will suffice, while you apply bandages."

"Yeah, but this needs stitches, too. Damn. If bullets don't affect you, how is a needle going to?"

"Magic, Dr. Banner, always magic. I can weave a spell, that will keep the pain away and let your needles do their work," Loki assured him.

"That's handy," Banner acknowledged, beginning his work.

Loki nodded, his eyes never leaving Bruce. He'd studied the Avengers, both individually and as a group, during his invasion of Earth. Loki realized now, though, that his studies had been somewhat superficial. He had noticed them only as enemies, not as people.

Dr. Bruce Banner, Loki realized for the first time, was a very handsome man. Oh, he'd been slowly warming to the other man over the past few days, watching him take care of Clint. That, however, had been the gratitude of a mother. It was nothing to the warmth of interest that now spread through Loki's torso. He continued to study Bruce, as the good doctor stitched up and bandaged Loki's side. His movements were quick, but not rushed, precise, and designed to cause the least amount of pain.

Loki watched Bruce's movements, noting the long, clever fingers as they worked with needles, then bandages and tape. Bruce noted Loki's attention, staring up and receiving a friendly smile from the Asgardian. Bruce smiled awkwardly in return, blushing a bit. He stepped back and nodded at the now bandaged wound.

"That'll have to be cleaned twice a day. Um. In a human, I would say the stitches could come out in about ten to fourteen days. The puncture missed your organs, but you've lost a lot of blood. You need to keep still, in order to keep the stitches from breaking. You'll need to stay in bed for two or three days, then do light activity only after that," Bruce instructed.

"How much longer is Clint going to be here?" Loki asked.

"Well, fortunately, most of his wounds are superficial and the drugs seem well on their way to being out of his system. I want to keep him on observation for a few more days, then I'll release him to go back to Stark tower. I'll probably release him for duty in another week."

Loki nodded, the loss of blood catching up to him. Bruce pulled a blanket up over Loki and found the Asgardian staring at him intently. Bruce found himself staring into bright blue eyes and feeling warm. He cleared his throat, starting to back away, but Loki grabbed his wrist, his grip light, but firm.

"I owe you an apology for my words, for what I called you. I said truthfully that they were not my true opinion, but...they were still rude and uncalled for. You are a worthy man, Bruce Banner, both as an opponent and as an ally. I apologize."

Bruce looked surprised, eyes widening, but then gave his self-deprecating smile, glancing down.

"It's okay, that's...thank you. Get some sleep and I'll check on Clint for you."

"Thank you, Dr. Banner," Loki whispered, head tilted to one side.

Banner gave a gentle smile that made Loki's heartbeat double.

"You're welcome, Loki."

Banner left and went into Clint's room. Clint was in his bed, but sitting up. Thor sat next to him, his expression unabashedly worried. Both men stared hard at Banner, who smiled reassuringly.

"Loki's fine. I have him bandaged up and I think he'll sleep. The knife missed his organs, so the blood loss was the only issue and I got that stopped. He just needs to keep still for a few days, until the wound closes."

Clint sighed, laying back. Thor grinned.

"That is excellent news! Bruce, I thank you and am in your debt. You have taken splendid care of my brother and nephew."

"It's okay, Thor. I'm glad to help," Bruce assured him, blushing.

"No, we owe you," Clint disagreed. "I know what Loki's done and he said some pretty shitty things about you, Bruce, but...he's my mother. I care about him, okay? I thought that had changed, when I found out, but it hasn't. So, I'm grateful to you."

"Actually, he, uh, he apologized for that," Bruce told them, shrugging. "Maybe seeing you hurt gave him a reality check, I don't know. He seems calmer."

"Perhaps, my brother is starting to heal," Thor hoped out loud.

"Yeah, he seems like an okay guy, when he isn't trying to take over," Bruce agreed, smiling ironically. Truthfully, he found the calmer Loki rather charming, which was worrying, but he wanted to give comfort to the man's family.

Clint chuckled and lay back, feeling better himself than he had in almost a month. He'd visit his mom, later. Things might not be as they were before, but all relationships grew, Clint realized. Different didn't mean lesser. Clint looked at Thor and hoped he got the same opportunity.

"I think my brother must like you," Thor told Bruce, smiling. "He finds it difficult to admit when he is wrong and usually does so only for those he cares for."

Bruce chuckled, shaking his head. It was true the younger Asgardian was playing nice and Bruce appreciated the apology. He wasn't fool enough, however, to think Loki had any feelings for him, other than gratitude. The trickster might be hundreds of years old, but he looked young. By Asgardian standards, he probably was young. Bruce admitted to himself that Loki was beautiful. A man, immortal, as powerful, intelligent, and young as Loki wasn't going to throw himself away on an aging scientist who became a monster that had soundly beaten him.

"I'll keep that in mind," Bruce told Thor, hiding his insecurities.

"Good. Now, while you check on Clint, I wish to see my brother."

Thor got up, leaving. He hoped to speak with Loki, but Bruce had been right. Loki slept soundly, curling slightly onto his uninjured side. Thor stepped forward and stroked the dark curls surrounding his brother's face. Loki seemed paler than usual and, though he trusted Bruce, Thor couldn't help feeling a twinge of concern. It had been too long, since he had seen his brother whole and longer since he'd seen him happy. His brother bore too many cares and Thor swore to relieve him of some of them, somehow.

"I love you, Brother," Thor whispered, determined to stay close to both his brother and nephew, until they were both healed and back on their feet.

The next couple of days proved trying. Thor tried to divide his time evenly between his brother and his nephew. However, Loki grew impatient with being fussed over and seemed to prefer short visits from his brother and even, to an extent, from his son. Loki berated Clint for pushing himself too hard, sending him sternly back to his own room. Clint obeyed with a smirk, commenting to Thor that Loki seemed to find Bruce's company preferable, at the moment.

Thor was visiting with Clint, when they heard Bruce give an alarmed cry, in Loki's room. Thor jumped up and strode swiftly to his brother's room. Bruce was standing close to Loki's bed, one hand holding his other hand's wrist. Loki lay tossing on his bed, asleep. His skin was a dark blue. Clint looked at Thor in bemusement.

"What the hell's wrong with him? Why's he blue?"

"This is his Jotun form, the one Odin concealed, when he adopted Loki," Thor explained. "Bruce, what happened?"

"He seemed to be running a fever this morning. I came in with some cold compresses and found him like this. I burned myself, touching him. He certainly isn't feverish, but I think he's still fighting an infection."

Thor frowned.

"I do not know how to help him. Asgardian cures have always seemed to work on him, but I know little of medicine."

"I remember you saying Loki was adopted, but I thought he was still of Asgard," Bruce stated, questioningly.

"He is, by birth, a Frost Giant," Thor answered, shaking his head. "I think you should try Earth remedies. Your sedatives worked on me, the first time I was here. Even if they do not help, they will not do any harm. It is worth attempting."

Bruce looked at Clint, who nodded in agreement. After preparing a syringe, Bruce took Loki's arm, using his blanket as protection from the cold. He administered a round of antibiotics, grateful when the needle penetrated the skin easily.

Loki woke from the slight sting of the needle, looking around in confusion. Bruce, Thor, and Clint were all hovering over him. Loki sat up and caught sight of his arms. He grimaced at the blue skin, then blushed, when he remembered Bruce's presence. Taking a deep breath, Loki forced his appearance back to that of an Asgardian.

"What happened?" Loki demanded.

"You caught an infection," Bruce explained. "I think your body changed, in order to cope with the fever. You, uh, reverted to your Jotun form. I gave you a round of antibiotics."

Loki nodded, embarrassed. Clint sighed, stepping forward and kissing his mother's cheek. Loki looked surprised, but kissed him back, ruffling his hair.

"Come on, Thor. He needs to rest," Clint ordered, pulling on his uncle's arm. Thor was wise enough to not argue, following Clint out of the room.

Bruce covered his burn in salve, then a bandage, watching Loki. His patient had laid back down, but appeared ill at ease. Approaching the bed, Bruce was surprised, when Loki turned from him. Smiling, Bruce sat in the chair next to Loki's bed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Bruce asked.

"Why? Now, you know."

"Know what?"

Loki glared at him, sitting up.

"You know that I am far more of a monster than you could ever be."

"Why? Because you're a Frost Giant? That doesn't make you a monster, Loki."

"Then, you do not know them."

"Come on, Loki, you're smarter than this. The, what, Jotun?" Bruce asked, waiting for Loki's nod. "Okay, the Jotun are the traditional enemies of Asgard. So, most of what you've heard about them can probably be dismissed as propaganda. Have you ever met one outside of battle?"

"No," Loki admitted, deciding his "negotiations" with Laufey probably didn't count.

"No. So, you don't really know what they're like, as a people, just as an enemy.

Loki glowered, refusing to let go immediately of his preconceived notions.

"I know that I was abandoned! Laufey, their king, left me in a temple to die because I didn't measure up...literally. I'm small for one of them," Loki persisted.

"That's terrible," Bruce conceded, sympathetically. "Still, that's the action of one person, not the species as a whole."

"You don't understand," Loki said, wearily. "Odin raised us on stories of their atrocities, the war they waged on Midgard, hundreds of years ago. All of Asgard fears them. They're the stuff of nightmares and the scary stories told to children. Then, I find out I am one and Odin hid my nature out of shame and fear of how others would treat me."

"No offense to your adopted father and people, but they sound fairly bigoted," Bruce disapproved.

Loki looked at him in surprise.

"Bigoted?"

"The Jotun are a different culture and Asgard disdains them for it. See, I don't buy the idea of an entire race being purely evil. Maybe they've done terrible things under bad leadership, sure. Evil, being a monster...Loki, those are choices, not something you're born as."

"Choice," Loki mused, staring into Bruce's eyes, considering the other man's words. Finally, he nodded, sinking back against his pillows.

Bruce stood and started to walk away, leaving Loki to rest and think. Loki frowned.

"What happened to your hand?"

"I burnt myself. Your Jotun form is extremely cold," Bruce explained wryly.

Loki held out his hand.

"Come here. Please," he added.

Bruce obeyed and Loki gently grasped his injured hand, pulling away the bandage. The palm was mottled pink and black, the burns a horrible smear. Loki gently traced the burns, his fingers not quite touching the damaged flesh, aware of but not reacting to Bruce's slight gasp. Summoning magic, Loki continued running his fingers, now glowing green, over the injured palm. Both men watched intently as the burns healed, fading to pink, healthy skin. Loki ran one finger across Bruce's palm, then looked up.

Bruce's breath caught a bit, his hand starting to close, almost instinctively. His pulse ran faster. Loki smiled slightly, a devil's grin on his angel's face. He leaned closer, his voice low and coaxing.

"It's a terrible cliche, isn't it, falling for one's doctor? Something middle aged ladies, unhappy in their marriages, are apt to do?"

"Mm, I think it's more of a trope, than a cliche," Bruce decided, smiling wryly. "And, I think it only applies to handsome, young doctors, right out of medical school."

"Oh, I don't think so," Loki disagreed, merrily, pulling Bruce closer with their still clasped hands. "Anyway, I find you very handsome."

"Loki..."

Loki ignored whatever Bruce had started to say, placing a hand on the back of his head and kissing him deeply. Bruce resisted for all of a second, before returning the caress, running his tongue across Loki's lower lip. Loki made a soft, hungry sound. Bruce tasted of tea and spice and Loki wasn't sure he would ever again smell or taste those without feeling a degree of arousal.

Loki hissed in frustration, when a sharp twinge ran through his torso. Bruce pulled away, smiling, but shaking his head. He motioned for Loki to lay back.

"Come on. Now is not the time," Bruce said, firmly.

"Your antibiotics have healed the infection," Loki argued, but obeyed, resting against his pillows.

"You still have stitches that don't need to be pulled and...there's another issue," Bruce sighed.

"I can help you, so you don't transform. There are spells that can help. They won't control him utterly, of course, but will...give you a measure of privacy," Loki asserted, happily.

"We'll talk about that later," Bruce promised.

Oh, yes we will, Loki thought, even as his eyes began shutting on their own. He was more tired than he had thought. Tempting as Bruce was, Loki admitted he wasn't up to any further play. He let himself drift towards sleep. The sooner Loki healed, the sooner they could have that...talk.

Loki healed swiftly over the next few days. Bruce removed the stitches seven days after Loki's fight with Ross. Clint and Loki had both already been released to staying at Stark tower, though limited to light activity. Loki showed no signs of being in a hurry to leave.

A week later, Loki was sitting in Stark's kitchen, drinking coffee, when Nick Fury came in.

"You seem to be at loose ends or you're one of those guests that never know when to leave," Fury told him.

"Are you trying to be rid of me, Director?" Loki asked, his tone cool.

"Not at all. I'm just wondering what your plans are, now that you seem to have close, personal ties to half of my Avengers."

Loki's eyes flickered, but he remained silent, taking another sip of his drink. Fury nodded.

"Well, while you're ruminating over your choices, allow me to make a suggestion," Fury said, tossing a file folder onto the table in front of Loki. "Your call, but you could make a worse one."

Fury left and Loki opened the folder, finding a mass of documents spelling out his own abilities and attributes. Physical and psychological profiles were on top. At the bottom was a contract, awaiting his signature. Loki set the file aside and refilled his cup, his mind working, weighing pros and cons. He went through the file carefully, once more, while he finished his drink. Getting up again, he washed his glass, then went in search of a pen. 


	5. Making Amends

The Avengers sat around the conference table, each of them staring at Fury. Their expressions ranged from relief to disapproval to rage. Loki sat calmly at Fury's left hand. He understood the reactions, really. After all, he had introduced himself to these people, originally, as an enemy. Now, they were being told that he was one of them.

"No," Tony denied, angrily. "I let the son of a bitch stay at the tower, while Clint was healing, for three reasons. One, he's Clint's mom and I thought it would help Clint. Two, Bruce seems to be getting along with him and Bruce deserves to be happy. Three, I really can't stop him anyway. That doesn't mean I like it or him."

"I'm not asking you to like him," Fury said calmly. "I'm ordering you to work with him."

"And I'm telling you no!" Tony insisted, his eyes wide and wet. "Are you forgetting all of the people this guy has killed? He's a power hungry lunatic."

"Watch it, Stark," Clint warned, his tone cold.

"We all have pasts," Natasha chimed in. "I don't like him, either, but we all have red in our ledgers, except maybe Cap. I'm not gonna deny anyone else a second chance."

"I agree," Steve said. "Loki's proven he can defend others, when he wants to. Plus, if he's with us, we'll be able to stop him that much sooner, if he tries anything."

"I can't believe this," Tony fumed. "Are you forgetting a few things? Loki didn't just attack the Earth; he attacked every single one of us!"

"So, this is about him throwing you out a window?" Steve challenged.

"THIS IS ABOUT PHIL!" Tony shouted, his voice raw with emotion.

The team went quiet, none of them, except Loki, able to look Tony in the eyes. Tony looked from face to face, his breathing heavy. Loki tilted his head, then nodded. So, this was personal.

"I was told that Mr. Coulson is in a coma," Loki said calmly. "Why is that? Surely, his wound should be healed by now?"

"We're not sure," Bruce admitted. "The wound itself has closed, yes, but comas are tricky. Some people just go in and never come out. He's stable, mostly, but he's never shown a sign of waking."

Loki sent a wave of magic across the room and everyone found themselves in Coulson's hospital room.

"Loki, you will warn people, before you do shit like that!" Fury ordered, exasperated.

"My apologies, Director," Loki assured him, smiling slightly. "Nevertheless, I think the entire team needs to see this...I owe it to each of them, you could say."

"Owe us what?" Clint asked, worried.

"Recompense...the righting of a wrong," Loki replied.

"You think your magic can help?" Bruce asked, cautiously hopeful.

"I intend to try."

Loki stepped forward and place a long, slim hand directly over Coulson's chest. He whispered a spell, then pointed at the wall. A projection appeared, showing the inside of Coulson's chest cavity, the lungs and heart prominently displayed. The organs and surrounding tissue were a vibrant red, pulsing and healthy. Loki nodded in approval. He magnified the view, using his mental powers. A tiny sliver of blue appeared onscreen and Clint shivered. It was the blue of the Tesseract.

"What is that?" Bruce asked.

"I believe it is a splinter of the scepter," Loki responded. "That would explain why he has not thrived more, despite the healing he has done."

Bruce and Tony crowded closer to the projection, studying the image. Tony shook his head.

"They'll never find it. Look at the proportions, compared to his heart. That thing is maybe two millimeters long and thinner than a strand of sewing thread!" he predicted, thinking of the shrapnel around his own heart.

"Surgery would be a failure," Loki agreed, calmly. "I think I'd better do this the easy way."

A green glow surrounded Loki's hand and the others watched as the blue dissolved into green in the projection, before fading entirely. A tiny sliver of metal appeared in Loki's hand. The monitors connected to Coulson beeped and adjusted, making the team jump. Loki smiled and sent more healing spells through the fallen agent, strengthening his muscles and pushing oxygen into them. He tapped briefly into Coulson's mind, making sure the agent was still fighting. He was, even more so after sensing Loki, who then withdrew.

"It won't happen overnight," Loki told them, "but he should recover now."

Tony came over and looked at the sliver in Loki's hand, his expression grim.

"Can I have that?" he asked.

"If you wish," Loki agreed, placing the sliver in a nearby tissue and handing it to the billionaire.

Tony took the tissue, stuffing it into his pocket. He stared hard into Loki's eyes, trying to read him. Loki gazed calmly back, not defensive, just steady and waiting. Tony nodded, a wave of relief going through him. Phil would be back, with his infuriating calm and implacable demeanor. He'd be back and Tony would be able to get to know him, a lot better than he had before. Second chances.

"Welcome to the team," Tony said, his voice thicker than usual.

"Well, good," Fury said sarcastically. "Glad to have your approval. Okay, kids, the medical drama is over. Get out of here."

The Avengers filed out swiftly. Thor left last, falling into step with Loki. He rested a hand on Loki's shoulder, as they walked together.

"Thank you, Brother. The Son of Coul means much to our team. This will do much to show our new shield brothers and sister the worth of your magic. I and our friends always valued your magic, despite our jests, but I know you did not always receive your due on Asgard."

Loki looked at Thor, a bit surprised. Thor hadn't always been sensitive to the thoughts and feelings of others. In the past, Loki had thought him unperceptive in such areas. He smiled at his brother, nodding.

"Perhaps, we will both thrive better here, with this team," Loki predicted.

"You seem to be doing well enough," Thor teased, sending a pointed look towards Bruce, who was speaking earnestly with Tony.

"Shut up, Brother," Loki warned, smirking.

They both laughed, following the rest of the team home to the Avenger's Tower. 


	6. No Rest

Loki stretched, heading from the common area to the rooms Stark had provided for him. Bruce was occupied in the labs, but Loki was ready for sleep. He smiled contentedly, musing on whether Bruce would join him later or if Loki would end up waking Bruce in the morning. Either had it's pleasures. These pleasant thoughts were interrupted by a choked cry coming from Clint's bedroom.

Loki didn't hesitate, but strode into his son's room, frowning in concern. Clint was in bed, the covers tangled around his torso and legs as he tossed about. His eyes were still closed and his breathing ragged. Loki walked over and placed a hand on Clint's shoulder. Clint started awake, pulling away in alarm.

"Shhhh," Loki soothed. "Fledgling, it's all right."

"L-Mom?" Clint asked, blinking.

Loki smiled sadly, sitting down and working to untangle the blankets. Clint sat up, throwing off the covers so his mother could arrange them more easily. He pulled his knees up, crossing his arms over them, then resting his forehead on his wrists. Loki finished with the covers and stroked Clint's hair.

"Do you want to tell me?" Loki asked gently.

"No," Clint answered, laughing roughly, knowing he needed to.

"I'm sorry," Loki whispered, his tone full of pain and regret.

"I know," Clint told him. "I just remember that feeling, not being me."

"I should have known better, but I swear to you that I only meant to protect you, not change you into someone more convenient."

"I know. I mean I believe you, really. It's not accepting the brainwashing that's the hard part, though."

"Nothing of what happened was your fault, Clint," Loki told him, his tone gentle and firm, a tone he learned from his own mother.

"Yeah. It was yours," Clint agreed, swallowing hard.

"Yes, it was mine," Loki stressed, wondering if his son accepted that on a more than intellectual level.

"Problem is I keep seeing their faces. In my dreams, I can see their eyes and they know they're going to die, even the ones I took by surprise."

Loki flinched, placing an arm around Clint. Warriors learned to live with the deaths of enemies and even that was difficult. Clint was mourning being the instrument in killing allies and friends. Loki fought down a wave of self-loathing. He'd always sworn to protect and cherish his children. Instead, he had placed a horrible burden on his fledgling, the most vulnerable of his young. Loki was only grateful that Clint leaned into him, rather than pulling away.

"Do you have these dreams often?" Loki asked, worried now.

"No, only about two or three times a month," Clint answered, trying to sound reassuring.

"That's nearly once a week," Loki responded dryly, irritated.

"Well, I'm sorry, Mom," Clint snapped, sitting up and glaring. "I think that's pretty damned good, considering I killed guys I liked and I'm not even sure why! What the hell were you thinking, huh?"

Loki sighed, looking away, trying to find something to say that would help either of them.

"I'm not going to make excuses for what I did," he said, firmly. "I admit that I was wrong."

"Oh, bullshit," Clint snarled, not letting himself relent, when Loki flinched again. "I'm not asking you to justify what you did. We both know you can't and I get that you know it, okay? I still need to know why. What were you really trying to accomplish? 'Cause, I know it wasn't about you sitting on a throne."

"No, I never really wanted to rule," Loki agreed. "Ruling, being a king, it was...I wanted to rule Asgard, because I thought it would mean that I had Odin's love and approval. I wanted to rule Earth, so that I could show Odin that I could be a good king. I thought, if I conquered Earth and ruled it well, improved it, then I would prove to Odin and Asgard that I was Thor's equal and worthy."

"And you chose Earth, in order to piss off Thor."

"I chose Earth, because it had the tesseract," Loki corrected. "Angering Thor was merely a bonus. My deal with Thanos seemed wise at the time. I gained knowledge, a return from the Void, and a chance to rule the Earth, in exchange for the tesseract, an artifact I didn't really want."

Clint nodded, sighing tiredly. Loki placed a hesitant hand on Clint's shoulder. Clint smiled sadly at him.

"I've forgiven you, y'know. I just...need some closure, I guess."

"I don't want you to suffer for my mistakes."

"I'll be okay," Clint assured, then grew quiet. Loki placed his arms back around his son.

"What about Dad?"

"What do you mean?" Loki asked.

"Did he ever find out you're a male alien, with magic powers?"

Loki laughed.

"Yes, he did, eventually. I don't think you want the details, but...we came to an understanding."

"Yeah, I don't need details," Clint agreed, chuckling.

"You need a good night's sleep," Loki told him, kissing his temple.

"Yeah, that'd help."

"Will you be all right, fledgling?"

"Yeah. I love you, y'know."

"I love you, too, son. Go on and lay down."

Clint obeyed, letting Loki tuck him in, feeling calmer. Loki brushed his fingers across Clint's forehead, casting a light spell to keep away dark dreams. Clint drifted to sleep quickly, under his mother's protective gaze. Loki stayed with him a few minutes, before leaving quietly to seek rest of his own. 


	7. Interview

Loki arranged himself in the overstuffed chair on the stage. He smiled slightly, waiting for Dan Martin to settle across from him. Loki would never admit it, but he was nervous. When he joined the Avengers, he had pictured only fighting alongside his brother again and re-connecting with his son. Giving television interviews had not come to mind, at all. He had, in fact, fully expected to be ordered to lay as low as possible.

Loki entertained the idea that Nick Fury had arranged this interview as a form of penance.

His interviewer certainly did not seem to be enjoying himself. Martin had greeted Loki politely, but without a smile and with a cool tone to his voice. Martin, of course, was famous for giving tough interviews. Loki had been told to expect tonight's discussion to be "no holds barred," a phrase Loki understood only from context. He would ask Bruce later, what it referred to. Loki understood that his joining the Avengers was controversial and there were those who wanted him to answer for his previous invasion. Evidently, since they couldn't have a trial, an interview would do.

Finally, the studio crew stopped adjusting lights and microphones were deemed to be working satisfactorily. The noise settled down and the director signaled them to begin. A light warned the studio audience to stop talking amongst themselves. Martin smiled, but only slightly, at the camera, the expression going out to the television audience.

"Welcome to New York Live. I'm your host Dan Martin. Tonight, I'm joined by Loki Odinson of Asgard, one of most infamous figures in recent history. Three years ago, Odinson led an invading army that attacked Manhattan, causing millions of dollars in property damage and ending hundreds of lives. Today, Odinson is a member of the Avengers, a controversial, international group dedicated to protecting our planet. Welcome, Mr. Odinson."

"Thank you," Loki answered simply, keeping his demeanor relaxed.

"To start, why did you agree to do this interview? What do you hope to gain or accomplish?"

"Nothing. I'm not here for myself."

"Were you ordered to be here?" Martin asked, not betraying either surprise or sympathy.

"Well, no, I would say I was...encouraged. The purpose of an interview is provide answers, yes?"

"You want a chance to tell your side of the story?" Martin countered, skeptically.

"No, but I was told you and your audience are entitled to an accounting, you might say."

"Some would say you deserve to be put on trial."

"I was put on trial. When I returned to Asgard, I had to face Odin, the Allfather, and answer for my crimes, both there and here, on Earth."

"Okay, so your brother, Thor, was allowed to take you home to Asgard. You faced Odin, your father, yes?"

"Yes," Loki affirmed, only the slightest hesitance in his voice.

"So, why weren't you punished?" Martin asked aggressively, anger simmering beneath his surface. "I mean, first you sent the Destroyer, which I assume you didn't have permission to do, then you invaded, yet here you are, less than a handful of years later, completely free."

"Actually, I was Asgard's king, when I sent the Destroyer. That was not a criminal act, though naturally it was held against me. My punishment was to be chained and muzzled in a dungeon for a year and a day."

"One year and one day. That's a pretty short sentence, given your crimes."

"It wasn't the entirety of my sentence, only the punishment part. I also was put to work, making atonement, including helping to repair the Bifrost," Loki added.

"Do you think justice has been served then, given the damage to this city and the loss of life?" Martin asked, contemptuously.

"You're angry, because you feel I've somehow gotten away with what I did. I can promise you and your viewers this...I haven't. There is no getting away with such deeds. They are a permanent stain on my honor and a weight to my conscience."

"No getting away...you live in Stark Tower, one of most luxurious residences in the city. You're part of a team of superheroes. It's even said that one of them is your lover, one is your brother, and another is possibly your son! You did get away with it!" Martin accused.

"Are you interested in justice or revenge, Mr. Martin? Yes, I have a roof over my head and a fine one. Living together allows us Avengers to protect each other almost constantly. Working with the Avengers is neither punishment nor reward. It's a chance for me to repay mankind for the damage I have done. I seek no applause for my efforts."

"Oh, come on. The Avengers are celebrities. There's no avoiding the applause, whether that's your goal or not. You have a government job, with government benefits, not that you need them, with Stark footing the bills. That's pretty generous of him, by the way, given we have footage of you tossing him out a window," Martin scoffed, his tone making the word generous synonymous with stupid.

"Tony Stark is a generous man," Loki agreed, amused. "I'd like to point out that I also pay taxes, now. It's an interesting experience and one I'm glad happens only once a year."

Reluctant laughter came from the live audience and Loki shot them a rueful smile.

"You didn't answer my question, Mr. Odinson. Do you feel justice has been served and that you've repaid your debt to the human race and this city?"

"No. Some debts are too large to ever be paid in full, Mr. Martin. I understand that to be true, but that won't stop me from trying."

"Is that why you joined the Avengers? To repay mankind?"

"It was part of the reason. I'm a powerful sorcerer, Mr. Martin, and few things are more dangerous than a sorcerer with too much time on his hands. Even if I could go home, Asgard doesn't really need me. Joining the Avengers gave me something constructive to do."

"Is it true that you're the father of one of them?"

"No. I'm the mother of one of them, though I'm not allowed to be more specific."

Martin sat back, looking surprised. Gasps came from the audience. He'd done some research into Norse mythology, but had dismissed most of it as unlikely. The being across from him seemed to have the physiology of a male, no matter how he might identify. Loki noticed the reaction and smiled.

"So, you weren't always male, even though you present that way?"

"I was born male and usually present that way, as you say. However, I'm also a sorcerer and a shape-shifter," Loki explained, grinning. "For me, such things are far more fluid, than they are for humans."

"Huh. So, uh, you visited Earth before, even lived here, since the Avengers all have pretty solid backgrounds, though most of them are classified. Was that part of your invasion plans?"

"No. My plans to invade Earth only began forming after I unleashed the Destroyer and encountered the Chitauri and their leader. When I was here before, I was studying the human forms of magic and sorcery. It was supposed to be a quiet time of study for me."

"But, you ended up in a relationship, at least of sorts, with a human and carrying a half-human child," Martin pursued. "Yet, you invaded, anyway."

"Yes, I did," Loki admitted, wryly.

"Why? I mean, humans have a lot of flaws, but wanting to just wipe us out or enslave us? That seems a bit overboard, given this is your child's homeworld."

"It was never my goal to destroy humanity and I didn't really see it as enslaving. How do I explain this? No conqueror sees himself, at the time, at least, as a villain. I thought my actions were in mankind's best interests."

"You ranted in Germany about how worthless freedom is and that humans were, I quote, 'made to be ruled.' You made your opinion of us fairly plain."

"Opinions change. Honestly, I wasn't seeing humanity as it is, but as it was. I knew of humans mainly through my father's stories and brief forays on to Earth. I thought of you more as you were a thousand years ago, tending sheep. I thought you primitive and in need of guidance."

"You honestly believed that?" Martin asked, skeptically.

"I did, yes. I thought I could rule humanity better than you do yourselves. In fact, showing my father that I could be an effective ruler was the entire point...nearly."

"But, later, you changed your mind? Just like that?"

"Just like that...no. I changed my mind, but it was a chain of events, starting with my defeat. I had to face that I had underestimated you. That, naturally, led me to consider what other mistakes I might have made."

"So, you just kept thinking about it, while locked up? What was the real turning point?"

"My child never knew my identity as Loki. When it was revealed, it almost cost me our relationship. I had to choose between seeking revenge and playing for power or remaining a parent to my child."

"Why didn't the child know? Why keep that a secret?"

"I couldn't keep the child in both worlds. I didn't have permission to reveal Asgard's existence to humanity and a child could hardly have kept such a secret. I also didn't want to deprive my lover of our child, either, so I kept the child on Earth."

"So, you spent that time studying magic and raising a child. Didn't you make any connections on Earth, at that time. Friends?"

"Not really, no. I didn't have time, even if I had desired it. I made sure my son was social, but I spent most of my time studying. Sorcery is a difficult and intricate subject to learn and human childhood lasts less than two decades. I just wasn't here long enough to really interact with humans."

"It didn't take Thor anywhere near as long to make friends," Martin pointed out, smirking a bit.

"It never does," Loki laughed, refusing to be riled. "Thor had no purpose on Earth, no distraction from those around him. Also, he was mortal and required assistance. I was not and did not."

"How are you getting along with the Avengers, other than your family? Have they accepted you as a team mate?"

"For the most part, yes. It isn't always easy and I have to accept that some of them have residual anger, justifiably so, but we manage."

"When is it hardest, on or off the clock? Do they trust you to protect their backs?"

"Yes, I think they do. I've protected them enough, now, that they know, I hope, that they can rely on me. Off the clock is actually more difficult, because there's less focus and we have to deal with each other on a more personal level."

"So, you don't actually like each other."

Loki looked puzzled, head tilting to one side.

"I did not say that," he contradicted. "Actually, I do like my team mates. They are honorable and worthy. They each have unique qualities, and I don't mean just their abilities, that make them interesting, even engaging. Whether they like me, well, you'd have to discuss that with them, but I hope I'm not too difficult to get along with, generally."

Another chuckle came from the audience and Martin frowned at them. There was no denying that Loki Odinson possessed a great deal of natural charm and was a smooth speaker. He was articulate and intelligent...in a way that made Martin's skin crawl. As far as Martin was concerned, Odinson was a clever lunatic, hiding his psychotic nature behind his pretty face and words. Martin pitied his child, Avenger or not.

"You come across as rational. Your words are intelligent and considered, you seem to feel remorse, and acknowledge your debt," Martin acknowledged, flatly. "None of that changes the fact that you are a mass murderer."

"Nothing ever will change that, Mr. Martin," Loki said, his expression somber. "My being miserable might satisfy the darker parts of your nature and might be what I deserve. Still, it would benefit neither the dead nor the living. Allowing me to live a productive life will."

"You're dangerous and many would say you're insane."

"Anyone can be dangerous in the right circumstances and SHIELD has taken responsibility for my mental well-being. They have strict guidelines about such things."

"Have you received psychiatric care?" Martin asked, surprised again.

"That's classified," Loki lied, smiling. "I can only say that, for now, at least, I have been given a clean bill of health."

"So, in your personal opinion, you're atoning in the best way possible and are no threat to anyone?"

"I'm a threat only to those who try to harm the innocent," Loki clarified, smiling wider.

"Well, I hope that's true, Mr. Odinson, because it seems a lot of innocent lives are depending on it," Martin replied, his tone ominous. "Unfortunately, we're out of time, for tonight. Thank you for joining us."

The cameras stopped and the lighting changed, signalling that they were off the air. Martin walked off the stage, displeased. Odinson's composure offended him. He'd hoped to see the man lose his composure and get defensive. The man's ready acceptance of his guilt was annoying. Martin supposed it was for the best. He didn't need the psycho to get violent or start flinging magic around the crew and audience.

Loki got up, slowly, letting a crew member remove his microphone. He thanked the man, who gave him a gracious nod, before moving off to other tasks. Loki studied Martin's back, wondering if the man had lost a relative or friend, during the invasion. He walked softly over, standing a couple of feet back from Martin.

"Mr. Martin."

Martin stiffened, but turned around, his gaze questioning and aggressive.

"Yeah."

"I think you didn't hear what you needed to this evening. I know nothing I can say will ease your mind about me," Loki speculated quietly, holding Martin's gaze. "I am sorry."

"You're a lunatic and a monster," Martin told him angrily, his eyes bright with unshed tears. "Some of us will never forget that."

"I know," Loki agreed. "Good-bye, Mr. Martin."

Loki walked away, not bothering with the limo the studio had promised him. He teleported back to the Avenger's Tower, appearing in the living area. It was empty, save for Bruce, who was turning off the television.

"Where is everyone?" Loki asked, a bit surprised.

"They thought we'd like to be alone," Bruce explained, smiling softly. "Tony left you a brandy and a cookie on the bar, though, and Steve said to tell you well done."

Loki chuckled, picking up the treats Tony had left for him, then crossing over to sit with his lover on the couch. He set the cookie on the armrest and the drink off to the side. Bruce pulled Loki close and Loki buried his face in Bruce's neck, sighing silently. Bruce rubbed Loki's back, tenderly, kissing the top of his head. Loki looked up, grinning wryly.

"Well, that certainly could have gone worse," he claimed.

"Yeah, I guess so," Bruce laughed. "I almost hoped you would shape-shift, when he started asking about Clint."

Loki snorted.

"I might have, but he was angry enough and it would have been dismissed as special effects."

"Probably," Bruce agreed. "Are you really okay?"

"Yes, I am," Loki assured him. "I'm glad to be home, though."

"Me too," Bruce agreed, pulling Loki into a long, slow kiss, their tongues dancing together.

Loki murmured happily, soaking up his lover's attention and warmth. The interview had been unpleasant, but somewhat helpful, as penance tended to be, whether that had been the goal or not. There would always be those who hated him, either for being evil or being good. Loki would do as everyone else did...his best. 


	8. Special Day

Author's Note: This is the last chapter of Protecting the Nest. I want to thank everyone for the wonderful support and reviews the story has received. I've received a lot of requests for stories/scenes from Clint's childhood. Those are going to be shown in a prequel story called Forging the Nest. There is also a Hulk/Loki interlude (i.e. porn) story on my personal journal at psifi872 . livejournal 57632 . html (remove the spaces). It takes place between chapters five and six. Thank you all!

Entering the communal kitchen and dining area of Avengers Tower, Tony Stark inhaled deeply. He'd only intended to stop by, say good morning, and grab some coffee. He had some modifications to make to the latest Iron Man suit and was eager to get to work. However, the enticing aroma of fruit and...what, waffles, pancakes? Tony wasn't sure what was cooking, but it made his mouth water and he decided breakfast was doable.

Tony strode over to the kitchen area and found Loki at the counter and, yup, he was pouring batter into the waffle iron. Steve sat at the breakfast counter, eating and reading the newspaper. Tony grinned, looking at the fresh sliced strawberries, syrup, butter, and cream, that were laid out. Billionare or not, this was not a level of service he was used to, mainly because he decided a long time ago to go without human servants, in favor of machines.

"So, Reindeer Games, what's the occasion? I mean, thank you and all, but this is a level of spoiling we don't usually enjoy."

"You don't know what today is do you?" Loki asked, amused.

"Sure, I do. It's Saturday, January seventh," Tony replied, smugly.

"Yes, it is. Now, what is the significance of that date?" Loki countered wryly.

"Somehow, I'm thinking that he doesn't know," Steve said, wryly.

"I have absolutely no idea," Tony agreed, "but, if it gets me waffles for breakfast, I approve."

"Today is the anniversary of Clint Barton Lokison's birth," JARVIS provided. "At least, according to official SHIELD records."

"SHIELD records are correct," Loki agreed. "Today is Clint's birthday, hence the waffles. They're a tradition."

"Oh, cool. JARVIS, make a note of all the Avengers' birthdays and make sure something gets bought for them, from now on," Tony ordered, casually.

"Of course, sir," JARVIS replied, with a slight tinge of sarcasm. "Shall I have something express delivered for today?"

"Yeah, might as well," Tony said, rolling his eyes.

"That's a bit impersonal, isn't it?" Steve asked.

Stark shrugged at Loki, who shrugged back, placing a plate of hot waffles in front of the billionaire.

"It's the thought that counts," Loki defended.

"Thank you," Tony replied, surprised, but grateful.

"You're welcome," Loki responded, noting Tony's surprise with a grin. "There's nothing wrong with being efficient about things. What else is a servant for?"

"Exactly!" Tony agreed, taking a bite of his breakfast.

"I'm sorry," Steve sighed, blushing a bit. Tony meant well and Steve appreciated that. He had to remind himself that times had changed and the rules for things like gift-giving had changed, too.

"Don't worry about it, Cap," Tony assured him. "I'm perfectly aware that my social habits are atrocious. Though, I do have sense enough to praise the waffles, Loki."

"I've had enough practice making them. Good morning, fledgling. Happy birthday."

Clint came in, grinning. He kissed Loki's cheek, then sat down next to Tony.

"Good morning."

"Happy Birthday, Legolas," Tony greeted.

"Thanks," Clint acknowledged, accepting a plate of waffles from Loki. "Thanks, Mom."

"You're welcome, darling."

Bruce and Natasha came in and Bruce moved to give Loki a kiss, while Natasha sat next to Clint.

"Well, well, we do get to try Ma Barton's famous strawberry waffles," she observed, amused. "Happy birthday, Clint."

"Ma Barton?" Bruce repeated, incredulously. Loki just laughed and set a plate in front of her.

"Are you kidding, Doc? I've been hearing about these waffles, ever since Clint and I met!" Natasha admitted, smirking.

"Best food ever," Clint insisted, smirking.

"Yeah, but Ma? Mom, I can see, but Ma?" Bruce protested.

"He raised me in Iowa, Bruce," Clint said, laughing. "It comes with the territory."

"That's not fair," Loki protested. "I needed someplace quiet!"

"Iowa certainly has plenty of that," Clint conceded, smirking.

Loki snapped Clint with a nearby dish towel. Thor came in last, looking at the scene in surprise. Usually, breakfast was fend for yourself and not everyone ate it regularly. He was especially surprised to see Loki cooking. He couldn't recall his brother ever doing such a thing on Asgard.

"Good morning, friends and family. Happy birthday, nephew."

"Thanks, Thor."

"Sit down and eat," Loki ordered. "I'm getting fairly hungry myself."

"Well, sit down and I'll get us plates," Bruce offered, rubbing the small of Loki's back.

"Thank you, darling," Loki said, sitting next to Clint. Bruce smiled warmly, preparing their plates, then sitting next to his lover. The Avengers ate in peaceful silence for several minutes, before another presence interrupted.

"This is far more domestic, than I thought you guys could be," Fury told them, amused.

"Well, today is..." Stark began.

"Agent Barton's birthday, yes, I know, Stark," Fury assured him, dryly.

"Would you care for some waffles, Director?" Loki offered politely.

"No, thank you. I'm here for a different reason. You might call the timing a gift for Barton's birthday," Fury told them.

"What's going on, Director?" Steve asked, concerned.

"I thought I'd bring someone to see you...someone who's just recently got up and around," Fury responded, nodding back towards the door.

Everyone looked in that direction and smiles broke out. Phil Coulson stood in the doorway, leaning on a cane. His legs muscles were still building their strength back, but Coulson was indeed up and about. He smiled calmly at the assembled Avengers, not even blinking at Loki's presence. Loki stood and walked over to the agent, offering his hand.

"I'm sorry, Agent Coulson. Welcome back," Loki offered.

"Thank you, Loki," Coulson replied, shaking Loki's hand, as if his near death were a small matter, easily put aside.

"I hope you, at least, will join us, even if the Director declines."

"I don't want to interrupt."

"No, it's cool," Clint told him. "Join us, please."

Coulson smiled, nodding. Fury gave a tiny smirk, fading out the door.

"All right, thank you."

Loki smiled, rejoining his son and lover. Natasha smoothly stood up, giving her spot to Coulson. Clint gave her a grateful look. Coulson hesitated, briefly, then sat down next to Clint. Bruce made Phil a plate of waffles, handing them to the agent with a small grin.

"Happy birthday, Clint."

"Thank you, sir. It's good to have you back. I...we missed your presence," Clint said awkwardly.

"It's good to be back. I'm sure my replacement performed well."

"Um, yeah, he did okay...adequate, sure."

Loki nudged Bruce, grinning slyly. Bruce smiled, but shook his head firmly at the mischievous Asgardian. Loki's eyes widened, exaggeratedly innocent. Steve caught the look and choked on a bite of waffles. Clint and Coulson didn't notice, continuing to talk.

"So, are you back on duty, sir?" Clint asked hopefully.

"Yes, light duties only, of course, but I start back Monday."

"That is excellent news, Son of Coul," Thor told him, grinning.

"Thank you. I have a lot to catch up on," Coulson admitted, glancing quickly at Loki.

"I'll be happy to help with that," Clint offered, finishing his waffles.

"Thank you, but I have my files to go through. You should enjoy your birthday, since there's no mission at the moment," Coulson told him, keeping his own feelings strictly in check.

"I will," Clint promised, hiding his disappointment.

"You owe me a sparring match," Natasha told Clint. "Let's go work off breakfast."

"Yeah, okay," Clint agreed, standing and offering his hand to Coulson, who shook it. "I mean it, sir. We're glad you're back."

"I know, Clint. Thank you. Have a happy birthday."

"Yeah, time for me to hit the lab," Tony agreed. "Good to see you vertical again, Phil. Try to keep it that way, okay?"

"I will."

Loki waited patiently for the others to leave, grateful that Phil was still eating, taking time with his food. Once Thor and Steve were gone, Bruce squeezed Loki's shoulder gently, his expression wry.

"I'll be in the labs, too."

"All right, love. I'll be there soon," Loki promised.

"I didn't believe that rumor," Phil commented, once Bruce was gone.

"I think it surprised a number of people, but we work well as a couple," Loki told him. "I want to talk about you and Clint, actually."

"There is no me and Clint," Phil assured him. "I'm his handler and I don't abuse my authority like that."

Loki gave him a rueful smile, shaking his head.

"Phil, if I thought you were using your position to press unwanted sexual advances on my son, then I would simply finish killing you. That is not the case. As much as I admire your ethics and self-control, the fact is that my son wants you to court him."

"There are rules against that, Loki; those rules are in place to protect agents, including Clint."

"Rules are there to keep people from being harmed. Your courting my son would not harm him; your rejection does. What worth is a rule that does the opposite of its purpose?"

"What use are rules, if we follow them only when it suits us?" Phil countered.

"I think it's a matter of following the spirit of the law, rather than the letter," Loki coaxed. "Only you are keeping yourself and Clint apart...and for what? You both have enough discipline to do your jobs, regardless of what happens in your personal lives. Who better to understand the needs of your work, than someone who is part of it?"

Coulson stared at Loki for a few moments and Loki could tell the man was thinking hard, could see the ideas and arguments behind his eyes. Finally, Coulson nodded, standing.

"Thank you," he told Loki, turning to go.

"Agent Coulson?"

Coulson turned back, expectantly.

"I love my son," Loki told him somberly.

Coulson stared hard into Loki's eyes.

"I know."

Coulson left and headed for the training area, smiling. He came in just as Clint managed to pin Natasha and cleared his throat. Both agents came to their feet, walking over to Coulson. He smiled at his favorite agents.

"I didn't want to bother you with work on your birthday, but I remembered that the Brooklyn Book Festival starts today. Dean Koontz and Suzanne Collins are supposed to be there today. Would you like to accompany me?"

"I'd be glad to," Clint agreed.

Only a small smile graced Barton's lips, but his eyes shone brightly with pleasure. Coulson relaxed a bit. He hadn't entirely believed Loki about Clint's interest. It would be awhile, before he entirely believed Loki about anything. This, however, was a good start. The men said good-bye to Natasha and headed for the street.

Natasha watched them go, smirking a bit, then headed for the labs. She found Stark assembling some hardware, while Loki and Bruce debated where science ended and magic began. Natasha came and sat close to them, giving Loki a pointed stare.

"Okay, be honest, Loki. Did you give Coulson a shovel talk?"

"I don't even know what a 'shovel talk' is."

"Oh, you know, a 'if you hurt my son, I'll hurt you' type speech."

"Whoa, Barton and Coulson are an item?" Tony asked, surprised.

"I'm hoping they will be. I didn't give him a shovel talk. I encouraged him to court my son."

"You didn't trust them to decide that themselves," Bruce asked, with mild reproach.

"They've pined for each other long enough," Loki said firmly. "Their desire is mutual, so pining miserably for each other becomes silly after a point."

"Such as Phil almost dying," Tony agreed.

"Precisely," Loki agreed.

"Gonna be hard to top this next year," Natasha teased.

"I'll think of something," Loki predicted, confidently.

Tony thought that might be something to look forward to. 


End file.
